User talk:TomServo101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yammy Riyalgo/Theory page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 12:48, 20 April 2009 Voltarmeunt Yeah i looked at that talk page and was about to say something about it but i could have just gotten myself into an edit war with her/him, isn't this sort of thing against the rules or something and completely wrong in a social point of view.--SalmanH 18:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You may be right the sysops may not want an edit war but this isn't a wiki thing anymore it's gone a bit beyond that. Otherwise I think that we are allowed to remove his message.--SalmanH 18:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Yoruichi's Tattoo Yeah, looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have removed it from the Trivia section, which is where it would go best. Anyway, you can put it back up, but it didn't originate from the episode; the episode actually got it off of a Manga bonus page that featured most of the Bleach female characters in swimsuits. So if you put it back up, include that part too, but it still should only be put in the Trivia section. Arrancar109 22:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Tom do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 15:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Actually I'll take all the help I can get, but really it is up to you I can't make you help me but do you know anyone who could possibly be interested. Thanks.--SalmanH 15:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Significant Battles I dont really have to much of an opinion on this after i read what was in the forum. It an interesting idea, and it may be very useful in the form of it's own page. I would suggest that you ask what arrancar109 thinks and ill go along with whatever he thinks best.Salubri 23:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Forums Hi, thanks for letting me know about the changes going on here I think that I've been off the wiki for a couple or more weeks (been spending too much time here I suppose).--SalmanH 06:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC)